Summary The goal of the proposed training program is to continue to provide tailored strong research skills and knowledge in the discipline of Pediatric Infectious Diseases for pursuing a career in academic pediatrics and research organizations. Our proposed training program is multidisciplinary, combining resources and faculty from multiple departments of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and Bloomberg School of Public Health who share an interest in mentoring and promoting biomedical research to young physician investigators. Postdoctoral fellows have the opportunity to receive training in basic or clinical research with ample exposure to many disciplines related to Pediatric Infectious Diseases research. Twenty-two training faculty (including the program director), 14 primarily in basic science investigation and 8 in clinical investigations have been selected for the strength of their research programs, prior experience in training biomedical scientists and level of their extramural research support. Our training faculty is comprised of 14 professors and 6 associate professors. We also included two assistant professors who meet the selection criteria and also possess strong potential as training faculty (Mentors-in-Development). Postdoctoral fellowship candidates need to have completed a minimum of 3 years of residency training in Pediatrics and be eligible for the American Board of Pediatrics. Postdoctoral candidate selection is based upon their commitment to an academic career and their interest in our Infectious Diseases training program. The trainees' research training is comprised of individual development plans, tailored coursework and seminars with supplemented, progressive training in clinical Pediatric Infectious Diseases, participation in clinical and research conferences, training in preparation of manuscripts and grants, biomedical ethics and research presentation skills as well as in responsible conduct of research. The Division of Pediatric Infectious Diseases has had an outstanding track record of producing physician investigators who are committed to careers in academic Pediatric Infectious Diseases and biomedical research. Since the inception of this training grant in 2002, all 15 graduates are currently active members of Pediatric Infectious Diseases programs in medical institutions (Johns Hopkins, University of Maryland, University of Texas Southwestern and Tufts) and government settings (NIH, FDA and CDC), and one graduate is in his final year of training in a 4-year combined Pediatric and Adult Infectious Disease fellowship. Our successful training is also documented by our trainees' acquisition of competitive awards, one received the NIH Director's Innovator Award, four became recipients of NIH K08/K23 Mentored Research Career Development Awards, and four became recipients of R01 grants. Our program has also been successful in recruiting highly competitive applicants from underrepresented minority groups, representing 5 of the 15 graduates and 1 of the 4 current trainees enrolled in the program. Based on our proposed research program, resources, and track record, we request support for 4 postdoctoral training positions.